


a night for him

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [217]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lillie and Sun want to give Gladion everything that he deserves.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Lilie | Lillie/You | Elio
Series: Commissions [217]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	a night for him

Things are still difficult for Gladion, adjusting to his new, ordinary life. After everything that he and his sister have been through, under the control of their mother, they both have a hard time adjusting to things, but Lillie managed to find good company, taken care of by two professors, while Gladion ended up indirectly back under their mother’s control, during his time with Team Skull.

But now, all of that is completely behind them, and now both of them have the chance at having completely normal lives. Since Lillie was able to make so many good friends during her time away from home, things are going well for her. She even has a boyfriend- which, Gladion is not sure how he feels about all of that- so that means that she is incredibly happy, and never lonely. Things are not as easy for him, and he does not have the way with people that she does.

Really, it often feels like Lillie is the only person that he has. She is certainly the only one that he regularly talks to, and he hates that he depends on her so much, but he has no idea what else he is supposed to. All he can do is keep in contact with her, hoping that one day he will be able to make as much progress as she has, and then maybe he will be a little bit less lonely, and a little bit less damaged after his less than stellar childhood.

Lillie claims, over and over again, that she does not mind, and that he is not bothering her at all. She even tells him that Sun likes him and would not mind hanging out with him, but Gladion hesitates in that regard, not wanting to be a third wheel, and still feeling very strange when it comes to watching his little sister with a boy. Maybe he is just being overprotective, but he does try to avoid that for quite some time, until Lillie pouts and says that it hurts her feelings when he ignores all of her invitations.

Then, he knows that he has no choice, and that he has to go hang out with her and Sun for an evening.

~X~

Gladion expects this to be like an awkward date night with a third wheel along for the ride. They will probably get dinner in, or something like that, and there will be awkward smalltalk, maybe Lillie might try to break out a board game, and keep insisting that she just wants her two favorite boys to get along. He is prepared to be as nice as he possibly can in a situation like that, but he is also prepared for it to be so painfully awkward that he hopes she will never suggest something like that again.

For the most part, for the early parts of their evening, he is right. Awkward smalltalk happens and they eat a dinner that they ordered, and the whole time, he does not know where to look, whenever Lillie is sitting too close to Sun. It is not as bad as it could be, but he still finds himself watching the clock, desperately waiting for it to get late enough that he can make his excuses and leave.

But just when it gets to that point, things take a turn that he definitely was not expecting.

It starts with Lillie turning to Sun and saying, “So, do you think we should get undressed now?”

“Excuse me?” Gladion asks. Since the question was not directed at him, he tries to convince himself that he misheard, and that his little sister did not ask her boyfriend that, right in front of him

“You need to get undressed too, of course,” she says with a smile, turning to him, and there is no way that he misheard, _or_ misunderstood. As if to further confirm that, Lillie rises and starts stripping right in front of him, so comfortable with it that Gladion almost feels like the weird one, being the only one _not_ weirded out by this.

Because, rather than questioning his girlfriend, Sun goes along with it too, getting up to undress, just like she asks him to do. Gladion stands up as well, but just to ask them, “Can someone please tell me what’s going on here?!” He looks away as he does, wanting to give them privacy, even though it is clear that neither of them are concerned with something like _that_ right now.

“We invited you over so that we could help make you feel better,” Sun explains, the first time that he has actually said anything on all of this weirdness. “It was all Lillie’s idea, but I definitely agreed that it was a good one.”

“You’re lonely, and we’ve got plenty of love to give,” she adds, stepping closer to him. “So let’s get you out of those close, big brother!” Gladion does not fight her off, and can hardly resist looking at her when she is that close to him and completely naked. He is stunned into stillness, letting her do as she pleases with him, though he really has no idea where all of this is coming from.

“I still don’t…I…” It is hard to think of a way to finish his sentence when she is in the process of yanking down his pants.

“We both want to be with you. We want to make you feel good and feel better. Sun has helped me so much, and now I want to help you, and he wants to help too,” she says. “I know you care a lot about me, and I think the two of you could get along really well, so if you’d just give it a chance and just let us take care of you for the evening, then I’m sure you’d agree!”

“So, you want me to…”

“Just try it out, just once. If you hate it, we can stop, and we never have to do it ever again,” she promises. There is something about the look on her face that makes it all too easy to give in- or maybe it is only that easy because, secretly, Gladion has been waiting for an opportunity like this. In the back of his mind, isn’t this exactly what he has been wanting?

“Alright,” he says, and Lillie’s face lights up, like he has just made her the happiest girl in the world by allowing her and her boyfriend to have their way with him. He has no idea what to expect from it, but even Sun looks happy that he has agreed, and Gladion has to wonder if he is just doing this because Lillie wants it, or if he wants it for himself.

The more Gladion thinks about it, the more he thinks that having Sun around isn’t bad at all, and that he kind of hopes that it’s the latter. At first, he was not too sure about his sister getting a boyfriend, his own jealousy getting the way, but now, he can start to let himself think about how that jealousy might have gone both ways, and how he might have just wanted in on this.

That is the real reason why he lets them do what they want with him, why he goes along with them stripping him down so that all three of them are left naked. No matter how strange it all may seem to him, nothing can change the fact that he wants this, that he _needs_ this. Lillie had it all in mind as a way to help him, claiming that her closeness with Sun has helped her, and he knows that she is right. He is lonely, and he needs some sort of attention, needs more affection, needs to feel some sort of normalcy, even if he finds it in something that some would not consider normal in the slightest.

Gladion just needs to feel loved, and he can think of no one he wants more than his little sister, and the dear friend who stood by her side, who believed in him as well, even when he gave Sun no reason to believe. This is what Gladion has needed, the only way to break himself free from the past that he is trying to shake, just the same as Lillie has been.

He finds himself in between the two of them, with Lillie standing in front of him, her lips pressed gently to his. From behind, Sun holds him, hands on his stomach, fingers tracing shapes as Gladion squirms a bit, finding it strange to be touched so easily by someone else. But that is nothing compared to the way it feels to have Lillie’s lips on his, to be able to melt into her kiss without a care in the world. And for the first time in a while, he does feel closer to losing all of his cares than he ever has before.

He lets himself wrap his arms around Lillie’s neck, at the same time that he leans back into Sun’s embrace, letting his back press against Sun’s chest. The two of them are pressed tight to him from either side like this, and it feels so strange, to be able to be this close to someone, to two other people, and to feel completely safe, completely relaxed. Gladion can’t honestly remember the last time that he was able to free himself from worry, but Lillie and Sun take it away from him as if it is nothing at all.

Pressed between the two of them, it is easy for both of them to touch him, however they want. He jumps, the first time that Sun gropes him, but he lets himself melt into it anyway, because he finds that he likes it, despite his surprise. Despite his surprise, he finds that he likes a lot of things, and that being this close to someone is good, is everything that he was missing. Lillie is the one that suggests they move to the bed, and even the few minutes it takes to change locations, he feels like he is missing something, to have broken contact.

They have him lay down so that they can get on the bed on either side of him, and this time, they do more than just touch him. Instead, he feels his sister’s tongue on his chest, licking him slowly, pausing to place a kiss to his skin from time to time, making him whimper a bit in response. Sun begins doing the same thing, but on his inner thighs, and his breath catches in his throat, tensing up at all of these new sensations. It feels so different from anything that he is used to, but all of it is so nice.

Lillie kisses along his chest while Sun moves his lips up more and more, until he is wrapping them around the tip of Gladion’s cock. All of the sudden, everything grows so warm, and Gladion is immediately overwhelmed by it all, forgetting how to breathe until he slowly starts to remember again. All the while, Lillie is slow and gentle with her licks and her kisses, pausing at one point to say, “Is it good? I hope so. You deserve to feel absolutely amazing, you know.”

Even with all that is going on, he still finds it surprising to hear her say something like that, to hear someone express that he deserves the absolute best. He should expect that from her, especially with all of this going on, but it is strange to him, all of this is strange and surprising, and he never wants any of this to have to end. Sun takes his cock deeper in his mouth, and Gladion moans out, sounding absolutely pathetic as he does. He has never felt anything like this before, and is slowly losing all control of himself as he gives into it.

They both seem to know just what he needs, and just how to help him relax. He is able to give himself over to feelings like nothing he has ever felt before, until he is so overwhelmed by both of their mouths that he is not sure how he is supposed to last even a moment longer. His gasps and moans become more frequent, more broken, as he loses himself, until suddenly, both of them stop, leaving him whining and needier than ever before. By this point, Gladion has given in so completely that he can’t be bothered with maintaining his dignity anymore, not caring at all for anything but how good they make him feel.

“Don’t worry, we’re not done with you yet,” Lillie assures him. “You’re just doing so good that I want to do even more, you know? You’re doing great, Gladion, you’re so good.”

“You’re really good,” Sun agrees, his gentle tone matching Lillie’s. “You’re doing great, just like she said. You’re always so good.” Together, the two of them praise him, all while they work to shift their positions again, helping him up so that Lillie can be the one flat on her back, legs spread, with Gladion on top of her. He is suddenly nervous, realizing what he is supposed to do to her now, but she seems just as cheerful as ever.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m definitely ready for you,” she says. “You can just enjoy yourself, and we’ll take care of all the rest. You deserve at least this much, Gladion.”

Somehow, being told that he deserves this only makes it that much better for him. The idea of him deserving something so wonderful leaves his heart racing, and makes it impossible for him to ever consider holding back. If he deserves this, if Lillie really thinks that he does, then there is nothing wrong with pressing down slowly, penetrating her bit by bit with the tip of his cock, still cautious no matter what she says to him. No matter what she says to him, this is still his little sister, an he wants to be careful with her, as careful as possible.

But it is difficult not to get swept away in the pleasure, as soon as he feels just how tight she is, completely blow away by that sensation, breath caught in his throat once again. Lillie is so tight, and it feels so good around him, and he wants more, wants so much more from her. He can’t hold back now, pushing down into her, filling her the rest of the way all in one go, crying out as he does. Lillie moans in response, letting him know that she loves it, letting him know that she is enjoying it as much as he is, though he is not sure how that is possible, when he feels better than he ever has in his life.

For now, it is just the two of them, with Sun serving as an audience as Gladion gets a feel for the motions, finding the rhythm that feels the best for him, and that keeps Lillie moaning for him. He wants to make her happy just as much as he wants to be happy, and she praises him with every breath, reminding him how good he is, how much he deserves it. She loves him, and he could not be happier; they both love him, and he loves them both, so glad that he agreed to come over, that he agreed to let them take this as far as they wanted to.

It is while he is thinking about that Sun finally decides to join back in. With Gladion on top of Lillie, that leaves plenty of room for Sun to be behind the two of them, hands planted on Gladion’s ass. Gladion whimpers a bit in response, but is otherwise too distracted to properly react, even as Sun spreads him and kneels down. But when he feels Sun’s tongue licking at him, he squirms and looks back for a second, moaning as he tries to speak, finding that he can’t speak at all.

“Don’t worry, you deserve that too,” Lillie assures him, writhing beneath him in her ecstasy. “Tonight is all about making you feel good, because you’re so good!” Her words are all that he needs to put his mind at ease once again, to let himself enjoy the motions, now gently thrusting into her so that he does not disturb Sun too much, because he absolutely adores everything that Sun is doing to him.

The more he works his tongue into Gladion’s ass, the more Gladion moans, pushed closer and closer to his limit by the two vastly different forms of stimulation. Lillie and Sun both work towards their common goal until he really can’t hold back, until he is crying out and losing himself completely, blinded by the sudden pleasure of his orgasm. Beneath him, he is only vaguely aware of Lillie’s needy moans, gasping and whimpering and right there with him, joining him in his bliss. All the while, Sun remains dutiful, never once moving from where he is, not until Gladion has started to come down from his high.

The first thing that he says, when he is able to speak again, is, “What about you?”

“We’ve still got plenty of time tonight,” Sun replies with a relaxed smile.

Lillie throws her arms around Gladion and agrees, “That’s right! Plus, this was all about you, so as long as you’re happy, both of us are happy too!”

With a bit more clarity, Gladion now blushes as he realizes just how far the two of them have gone, just for his sake. Mumbling, he says, “Yeah, but it’s not fair if we just focus on me…I mean, I’d be happy making either of you happy too, you know.”

“Oh, is that right? So, then, do you admit that you want to be with us, all the time?” Lillie teases him. But Gladion does not allow himself to get flustered this time. Instead, he looks between both of them, speaking clearly.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
